Twins of evil
by Curiously suicidal
Summary: One day two girls show up at a death eaters meeting with a story to tell, set in Harry's sixth year. Rated for the occasional swearing and possibly some violance.
1. Default Chapter

My sister stood next to me in the circle of men. All wearing hoods and white masks but for one. The leader stood in the middle of the circle eyeing all around him. He was the one we had come to see, the one we had waited to meet for so long. We had used aging potions so we looked older than the fifteen we truly were. As far as they could see we were perfectly respectable 20 year olds.

"I see new faces, two to be precise." He was looking at us and we stared back. Being the only ones not wearing masks we weren't hard to pick out. We were just wearing hoods, sunglasses and bandanas wrapped around out noses and mouths, so that we couldn't be recognized. "Who are you?" He asked us and my sister stepped forward a little so she was in front of me. She was older and was always protecting me.

"I'm Ka but most call me darkness. This is my sister Ki and most call her shadow." She answers. He raised an inhuman eyebrow at her response.

"Ki and Ka, no last names." He looked to me for an answer but my sister spoke instead.

"We would rather not give out our identities in a room full of possible traitors." She smirked and sent me a mental message. _Bet I can pick out the traitor._ I refrained from chuckling as we both looked around the circle.

"Ki, how did you come to be here?" He asked me specifically and I knew I wasn't to answer. He was ignoring the insult Ka and said.

"We only recently moved here, we did so to get rid of the nescience of mud bloods and Muggles. We came to serve you my lord. We had a small hindrance when a boy met with us and told us certain things about you. He said you were a half blood by the name of Tom Marvilo Riddle, he also said that you were the last blood relative of Salazar Slytherin, after that we knew he was lying." She explained and we could both tell he was now angry.

"Who told you these things?" He was furious.

"A boy, only young goes by the name of Harry something. Peter of something like that." My sister was smirking.

"Potter?" One man from the circle said worried. My sister nodded. We were both looking at the man in front of us. He seemed to calm down when he heard this.

"What do you mean you knew he was lying, are you implying I am not related to Salazar Slytherin?" He was interested now.

"No, we know you are but you aint the only living relative, two girls are relatives, twins I believe. I believe they were called the riddle twins." I was yet to speak and I wondered how long my sister would keep up this nonsense. The dark lord froze. "You want me to tell you about them?" She was teasing him like she did every one else.

"Oh yes, do tell, I am so interested on what you have to say about the dead twins." He said sarcastically.

"Oh they aint dead, you of all people should know that just because some is said to be dead doesn't mean they are. You sent them on missions when they were five and one day they never came back. The ministry released a statement saying that they had finally been killed by the honorable James potter and Sirius Black. You were outraged and knew how to kill two birds with one stone. You knew that Black and Potter were like brothers and for one to die would send the other mad, worse yet would be to think that one of them had betrayed the other. So you let out the word you were going to kill Potter then by a stroke of luck they put your little friend as secret keeper. You killed the potter man and while trying to kill his son met your downfall.

"Never did you think to search for the girls." Her voice was increasing in volume as she got worked up. "You never thought they might not actually be dead, never did you think they could have been captured. They were and the ministry put them in the care of a foster family, after removing there memories and replacing them with others. They led a normal Muggle life and went to a normal Muggle school, they thought they were happy. Then at the age of twelve they some how managed to turn their bodies back five years. Some how that brought back a few memories, nothing violent, just a few faces and some voices. Five years later they were twelve again and tried to repeat the spell hoping for more memories. It took three years for them to regain all of their memories. The told their foster parents they wanted to see their real father. They said they could and even told them a date, however they organized that on that date they would again have their memories wiped. When the ministry came the girls killed them, they killed their foster family and two girls around eh same height and build of them selves. They made it look like they had been killed when the house collapsed, the Muggles assumed them dead as did the ministry.

"Two months ago was the exact same day fifteen years into the future that they were captured, fifteen years to the day that they lost everything. They searched the country and when they found nothing moved on to the next leaving death and destruction behind them. They didn't bother covering up because to the world they were dead. Finally they hear word of a dark lord in England and immediately realize that is where they lived before. Then it hits them. He was all they had yet he never tried to find them or prove them dead, he just took the word of the people who hated him." She had calmed down but was now getting louder. "He gave up on them and never even tried to find them, he was all they had but he abandoned the only ones who ever loved him, the only ones who ever cared about him.

"He was every thing to us and he didn't even care. YOU ABANDONED THEM! YOU LEFT THEM FOR DEAD! YOU NEVER CARED YOU JUST WANTED AN IXCUSE TO KILL MORE. THAT'S ALL THEY EVER WERE TO YOU, ANOTHER TING THAT CAN KILL. YOU ABANDONED THEM! YOU BETRAYED U-THEM." She had nearly said us but had stopped in time. We exchanged a glance. Her breathing was fast and ragged.

I didn't thin any of the lackeys had noticed, they all looked too stupid to care, I was sure they were all inshock about the story my darling sister had just told, our story...


	2. Chapter 2

The dark lord knew, he knew who we were. It was time for us to go. My sister was still trying to regain her composure. She would not say anything though I urged her mentally. She collapsed to the floor a few seconds after I yelled at her through my mind.

Voldamort's hand pointed to her and ropes shot from his fingers. They wrapped around her binding her tight. She didn't struggle but I had my wand out though I didn't really need it. She was crying silent tears and I couldn't figure out why. She had survived for so long never shedding a tear and now just because she had to tell our story she was sobbing like a child.

I grabbed her roughly and pulled her to her feet. My face was cold as I slapped her. She stopped crying when I hit her. She sniffed and then collapsed back to the floor. I was still holding her arm and I could have sworn I heard it crack when she fell. Another sign that it was broken was the impossible angle it was now bent at. I dropped her arm in disgust and looked back to my father.

"Still haven't learnt how to talk?" He said jokingly a small smile tugging at his lips. I had never spoken, ever, I knew how just never wanted to, never found the need. Anything I wanted said my sister could say, never did I speak for myself. I glared at him.

When I had had my memory wiped I hadn't spoken at first anyway. Then they had forced me to by taking me far away from my sister until I spoke. Since then I had talked often but never civilly.

"Oh I have learnt so much more. Like I learnt what you did after _they_ supposedly died. Killed two people. That was your big revenge. Sending a man to Azkaban? That was the big reprisal. Even I have done better than that. Now your back and still you have done nothing to repay the one who did this. Still you don't even care." I spat at him. "You are nothing, you used to be the powerful and beautiful Tom Riddle, now you are but a mutilated corpse." My face was still cold but my voice was full of anger. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw regret on his face. Next time I looked it was gone. Again I grabbed my sister. "Well I have done what we came to accomplish. Goodbye Tom, have a happy life, if that is what you want to call it." Before I could apparate he shouted to his many minions.

"Don't let them go!" I snarled at him and many stunning spells flew at me. I blocked most and dodged the others. Then rather than stunning me one man jumped at me with something in his hand. He put it near my nose and I recognized the familiar smell of a certain potion. A sleeping potion which was dangerous for its smell rather than anything else. My body went limp as I collapsed against this man. My eyelids were heavy as I slouched. Last thing I saw was the white blonde hair of the familiar Mr. Malfoy who had been another man responsible for my upbringing.

As I lost consciousness all I could think of was that we were going to go back to the old ways, the happy ways where we were able to do what ever we want, Back to the days of cold blooded murder just because we could.

I woke to find myself in a familiar room. I was lying on a small bed made for a child. I recognized my room even though I hadn't seen it for fifteen years. It hadn't changed at all. The same dark red sheets on my bed, the same black carpet with various blood stains. It was just like I had gone back in time. I sat up and looked to the walls which carried knives and whips not to mention the occasional magical weapon. I looked around and wondered where my sister was.

I got up and walked to the door. I reached out and twisted the handle even though I already knew it would be locked, it always was. My body was back to the fifteen, soon to be sixteen, year old one I was used to. I punched the door in frustration then sat back down on my bed. _Ki?_ I asked in my head hoping she was awake and would hear me. No reply and I got worried. _Ki, are you there?_ Still no answer. She sighed and lay on my bed waiting for the inevitable visit from my _beloved _father.

I stood up and walked over to the walls. I ran my hands along the familiar blades and objects. All were chipped or stained from some sort of fun I had had. I reached to my favorite blade, a small dagger with a handle in the shape of a snake. It was incrusted with little bits of obsidian.

I ran my finger over the still sharp blade drawing blood. I grinned remembering the other blood this blade had spilt. I pulled the dagger of the wall and sat down on the carpet. I moved to the largest blood stain and then stuck the knife into the carpet. I pulled it along, tearing open the flooring.

I ripped off the carpet and then set on finding the loose floor board I knew was there. I found it and in turn ripped that from it's placing. My eyes fell upon the many little books I had there. Some, old and leather, others with cardboard cases, diaries. I had gotten them all on missions. I pulled out one pink one from the bottom, my first one.

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Sarah and I am seven years old. It was my birthday yesterday and I got this diary so I decided to write in it. I got really cool presents, I got a bike and a really cool stuffed dog that is so huge. I just heard something go bang down stairs and I don't know what it is. It's pretty late at night, ten o'clock or something. I wonder if I should go check it out. Nah, I can't be bothered, beside I will get in trouble if my parents find me awake because I have school tomorrow. Well some one is coming down the corridor, probably my dad to check if I'm asleep so I better go. Bye._

My first mission and my first kill. I was the one coming down the corridor. I was younger than her and when I entered the room she rushed over and asked me why I was here, she thought I was lost or something. I laughed at her and then tortured her. She screamed and dropped the diary she was holding. I killed her and picked up the fallen book. I read it and took it back with me. No one noticed or cared.

When I got back to this house I wrote in it. I wrote what happened. So as I sat there on the floor I started reading through the diary entrees I had written and those I hadn't. It was reliving my entire life.

_Dearest diary,_

_I'm sorry my name isn't Sarah but is it okay if I write here any way? Well it isn't like you can talk back, you're a Muggle book. So how did I get this diary, I stole it, but it aint like she was needing it. I am Kiera and I am a witch. I'm four and today was the first time I killed any one. I killed Sarah. That's how I got this book. My twin sister is Kiara, we can talk to each other through our minds and have no secrets, except now. I won't tell her about this because she will think I'm insane, which I must say I probably am, think about it, a four year old writing in the diary of a girl she just tortured and killed, funny huh. Well anyway I have to go now but I might write in this later, I don't know, I have to think about it. Any way my sister is calling so I have to go, so long._

I scoffed at the remark about my sanity at four, if I was insane then I have no idea what I am now. I put that down, in each book I only ever had one entry, I only wrote after I killed some one, only time I thought I needed to. I picked up another book this time leather. There were four entries from the past occupancy in here.

_Dear diary, I just finished my last dairy and so now I have you. I am Emma and I am thirteen turning fourteen this year. I have to go just thought I would introduce myself to you, my new diary any way bye._

_Dear diary, it's been two weeks since I last wrote to you sorry bout that. Any way I have been real busy, see I got my first boyfriend, he is so cute. He is so sweet, he got me a present for our one week anniversary. He's so nice, anyway I have to go, bye._

_Dear diary, I feel so stupid. You know the boyfriend I told you about. He was cheating on me. He gave me a present because he thought I knew. He was going out with three other girls at the same time. Well I am going to go cry some more, bye._

_Dear Diary, Guess what? I got him back, the boy, I got my revenge. I found his locker at school and I filled it with dead frogs, mice, birds and even some manure. It was so funny to watch him open it. Well anyway it is my friend's party tomorrow so I have to get some sleep._

_Dear Diary, Emma is dead, I killed her, I decapitated her after torturing her for two and a half hours. I felt very proud. I did it with the sword my father got me the first time I killed, the last time I killed. Yes this is my second kill ever but that doesn't mean I didn't do it perfectly. Avery seemed very impressed; he said that one day I would grow up just like my father. I realized they all call him Voldamort, I think it's a silly name, I call him father or tom. Well I am going to go talk to my father and his friends, Don't miss me too much._

I remembered that so well. I spent the next hours reading through the many books. I was so engrossed in them that I didn't even hear the opening of my door or the person crouching down behind me. I subconsciously notice the breath on the back of my neck but don't realize.

"What you doing?" I spun around my hand already bringing up the blade at my side. I now had a blonde haired boy pinned to the floor with a blade at his neck. His eyes were now wide. He was the same age as me if not a year older.

"Who are you?" I asked taking in the grey eyes and perfect skin. "Malfoy?" I asked. He was the one I had known for so long, yet at the same time he wasn't. He was too young but I didn't know what I could say.

"Yes..." The boy chocked as I released him from my grip. "I'm Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. I was told to come check on you." I snarled at him. I did not need some one to check on me when I was five and I did not need some one to do it now.

"Get out. I do not need help, I can take care of myself." I stood and turned away. He seemed hesitant.

"The dark lord said you would say something like that. I was told to check on you and if your awake to take you to the dark lord." He smirked at me and I glared. My power flared and he took a step back.

"He is no lord. He is a stupid old corpse, not even that, he is nothing." I jumped up and walked out of the room. I stalked down the corridor and toward the feeling in my stomach. I could sometimes tell where my sister was by a feeling in my stomach. It led to a dead end and I sighed. I turned and walked back along the corridor. I walked until I came to the end of it which held a large wooden door. I could hear people inside, talking and such.

I pushed open the doors and strode in. My sister was no were in the room and I frowned. My father was sitting in a huge chair at the other end of the room. I stalked up to where many others were kneeling and did the same. I kneeled among his followers and silently froze them all. My father didn't even notice.

"Stand daughter." The dark lord commanded me like I was just another follower and I acted like one. I stood, keeping my head bowed, and walked toward him. "It has been a long time Kiera, I thought you and your sister were deceased. Guess cheating death runs in the family." He chuckled at his own stupid joke. I spoke telpathicly to him.

"_Look, you abandon us, do not now act as if we are at fault." _I spoke to him without sayign a word. He had the decency to look sad but it was too fake, he would never be truthful with feelings, not my father. "_Look, just give me my sister and we will leave. I didn't intend to stay anyway._" I glared at him and a curious look covered his face.

"What about her, you said you intended to stay but what of her? I think I am goign to enjoy having family, even if it is only one of you. I already know who she will marry, you remember Lucius, he has a son about the age you are now." He knew I would never leave her, that is why the bastard said it.

"Look, I don't need or want this father, how about you just give me my sister and we get on our way, save you the trouble." I spoke but my voice was soft from lack of use. He heard me though.

"I don't think so, I want you both here with me and I want you to start missions right away, just one thing needs to happen first, give me your arm." I glared at him but held out my arm. I would do whatever it took for my sister. He touched his wand to my arm and I started Shaking as the death eater symbol appeared on my arm.

"So I guess this means you don't mind if I get a tattoo." I grumbled as he removed the wand and I fainted.


End file.
